Plastic Man/IronspeedKnight
Conduct Coins |organization = |health = 1 |health# = |stamina = 1 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * |bio = Patrick "Eel" O'Brian was a crook when he was shot by a security guard at the Crawford Chemical Works and struck by a falling drum full of an unidentified acid, some of which entered Eel's wound. He was saved in by a mysterious order of monks whose example cured his penchant for crime. The acid bath gave him the ability to change his shape. Whatever shape he took, the colors remained the same, so there would be a red-and-yellow chandelier over a table full of plotting gangsters, or a red-and-yellow abstract painting hanging on the wall, but the villains never caught on until it was too late. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name2a = Paddle Ball |stamina2a = 12% |target2a = One Enemy |damage2a = 895 - 1251 |hits2a = 15 |hitcrit2a = 91% / 20% |type2a = Unarmed Ranged |effects2a = |name2b = Giant Hand |stamina2b = 14% |target2b = All Enemies |damage2b = 402 - 631 |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 100% / 20% |type2b = Unarmed Ranged |effects2b = |name2c = Man-Stretching Powers |stamina2c = 5% |target2c = Self |damage2c = n/a |cooldown4 = 1 Round |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |type2c = Buff |effects2c = |name2d = Self-Made Sling Shot |stamina2d = 20% |target2d = One Enemy |damage2d = 742 - 1241 |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 91% / 20% |type2d = Unarmed Melee |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name3a = Quality Helicopter |stamina3a = 5% |target3a = All Allies |damage3a = n/a |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = Buff |effects3a = |name3b = Spring Loaded |stamina3b = 14% |target3b = One Enemy |damage3b = 967 - 1314 |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 91% / 20% |type3b = Unarmed Melee |effects3b = |name3c = Lake Connection Powerhouse |stamina3c = 25% |target3c = One Enemy |damage3c = 725 - 1263 |hits3c = 4 |hitcrit3c = 91% / 20% |type3c = Water Ranged |effects3c = |name3d = Finger Entanglement |stamina3d = 10% |target3d = One Enemy |damage3d = 184 - 231 |hits3d = 5 |hitcrit3d = 99% / 30% |type3d = Unarmed |effects3d = 60% chance |name4 = Drill Sergeant |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = All Enemies |damage4 = 602 - 931 |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 30% |type4 = Slashing Ground |effects4 = }} Category:Generalists Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Marvel Category:DC: Justice League Legion